blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Lira
is an elf and one of the ten Apostles of Sephirah. He is reincarnated into the body of Rill Boismortier, captain of the Azure Deer squad. Appearance As an elf, Lira is a short boy with shaggy, white hair. While possessing Rill Boismortier, two tattoos appear on Rill's cheeks and his ears become pointed. Gallery Elf Rill.png|Rill possessed by Lira Personality Lira is shown to possess many similar traits to his human host, Rill Boismortier having shown to also be jovial, easily excitable, open and expressive of his feelings and possess the same sarcastic habit of mocking his opponents during battle. Lira has also been shown to be very emotional and easily overly clingy to those he considers his friends as seen when he immediately latched on to Rhya and giving him a bear hug in joy about how happy he was to be reunited with him, much to the latter's chagrin. Much like his fellow elves, Lira has a deep and unbalanced hatred for the humans of the Clover Kingdom and an even more extreme hatred for their royalty and nobility due to them being descendants from the humans who massacred them. These feelings are even further enhanced by the negative side effects of the Reincarnation Magic. Lira himself has expressed extreme disgust with these negative feelings due to him expressing them in his paintings that then manifest as monstrous malformed beasts and monsters. Due this Lira genuinely believes that by killing all the humans from the Clover Kingdom he will truly be at peace once more. Biography Lira and some of the other elves enjoy a meal the day before Licht and Tetia's marriage. After the wedding, the village is massacred by humans. Centuries later, Patolli sets the last magic stone in the sephirot, and Rill Boismortier and his team begin glowing. Lira possesses Rill and breaks through the floor with his Four-Headed Lindworm, crashing into the fight between Rhya and Mereoleona Vermillion. Lira is delighted to see Rhya but Asta interrupts insisting that they are friends. Disgusted by the thought, Lira attacks the three humans with his Lindworm. When Zora Ideale activates all of his traps, temporarily paralyzing and blinding the elves, Lira points out that they can still sense magic, but Zora comments that Asta has no magic to sense. Asta then destroys the Lindworm with Black Meteorite, and Lira takes a glancing blow from the Demon-Slayer Sword, which causes him pain but does not free Rill. After the rest of Rill's team arrive, Lira and Rhya launch two large magical blasts, which Mereoleona counters after throwing Asta and Zora out of the room. Mereoleona challenges all five of them, so they launch a series of attacks, with Lira creating a giant that is too large for her to burn away. Mereoleona tries to dodge but the punch connects due to Rhya warping the fist to a different angle and Fragil Tormenta weakening the captain's senses. After breaking out of Rossa's Variable Hardness Prison, Mereoleona is ambushed and slashed by Rhya, and the other four rain down more feathers on her. However, she survives and attacks Rhya. When Mereoleona unleashes her strongest attack, the elves survive with minor injuries at the cost of most of their mana. Seeing that Mereoleona is also still alive, the elves combine their magic for one final attack to finish her off. However, Zora and Asta quadruple the power of the spell and reflect it back at the elves. The spell passes overhead and detonates behind the elves, and the Knights escape. Later, Ado brings Lira and the other elves in the dungeon into the central room. The dungeon is then steered toward the Clover Kingdom and their revived brethren. Once all of the Apostles of Sephirah assemble atop of the floating dungeon, they summon the Shadow Palace. Afterward, Lira and most of the elves fly through the gate. Lira sits and practices his painting while waiting for the final magic stone to arrive. When Asta and Mimosa Vermillion enter his room, Lira attacks them with all of his pictures. Lira returns to working on a painting and is irked when he notices that Asta and Mimosa are still alive. Charmy Pappitson appears in the room and offers Lira some food. He refuses and knocks the bowl aside. Furious at the wasted food, Charmy attacks Lira, but the elf summons a creature that destroys Charmy's sheep and knocks her down. Lira is surprised when Charmy's magic changes and her sheep turns into a wolf. The elf recognizes the magic as dwarven but attacks her nonetheless. Charmy's wolf consumes the creatures faster than Lira can draw them, and turns the magic into power, which she uses to punch Lira. Lira refuses to give up and continues fighting Charmy, while Asta and Mimosa head into another room. Charmy eventually defeats Lira and knocks him unconscious. Licht then draws on Lira's magic to help power a spell to destroy the devil. The devil survives and floods the Shadow Palace with more of its magic, so Charmy picks up Lira's body and runs with it. Licht and Lemiel Silvamillion Clover send out protective auras to the elves. After the devil is defeated, the magic does not disappear whereas the protective light wanes. Valtos saves the elves and Magic Knights and warps them up to the topmost chamber. After the group successfully escapes the Shadow Palace, William Vangeance and Licht combine their magic to connect the elves to a giant tree through which Asta sends Anti Magic, dispelling the Reincarnation Magic. Battle Prowess Magic * : Lira uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate drawings. *'Painting Magic': While possessing Rill Boismortier, Lira uses this magic attribute to manipulate paintings. Four-Headed Lindworm.png|link=Four-Headed Lindworm|Four-Headed Lindworm Vouivre painting.png|link=Phantom Dragon Vouivre's Shout|Phantom Dragon Vouivre's Shout Souterrain Giant.png|link=Souterrain Giant's Strong Arm|Souterrain Giant's Strong Arm *'Compound Magic': Lira uses this form of magic to combine multiple different spells to create a single, more powerful spell. Elemental Quintet.png|link=Elemental Quintet|Elemental Quintet Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As an elf and an Apostle of Sephirah, Lira possesses an immense amount of magic power. *'Immense Durability': Lira's overflowing mana grants him great physical resistance, as shown when he survives Mereoleona's ultimate attack relatively unscathed and when he continues fighting after taking a magically enhanced punch from Charmy. Equipment *'Grimoire': Lira possesses a grimoire that contains various paint-based spells. *'Brush and Palette': Lira summons a paintbrush and palette through which he casts his spells. Rill grimoire.png|Lira's grimoire Rill's brush and palette.png|Lira's brush and palette Fights *Asta, Zora Ideale, and Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Lira: Interrupted *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Five Elves: Interrupted *Charmy Pappitson vs. Lira: Loss Trivia *Lira's position on the sephirot corresponds to Tiferet ("Beauty"). References Navigation pl:Lira Category:Elf Category:Deceased